


Half Blinded

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Poor Varian (Disney), Varian Angst (Disney), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: set post series.The Saporians are attacking Old Corona and Varian gets severely injured.Whump story where Varian gets blinded in one eye.Sorry not sorry :P
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Half Blinded

The Saporians had escaped prison again and were attacking the village of Old Corona.  
Their leader Andrew stood on top of a bulding.  
"We will stop attacking one you give us the boy!"  
Andrew yelled.  
The citizens of the village were fighting back with pitchforks and rakes.  
The village leader Quirin looked up at Andrew.  
"I will never hand over my son to you."  
Quirin said as Andrew smirked.  
"Tell me where the brat is! NOW!"  
Andrew yelled.  
"Never."  
Quirin yelled back.  
Meanwhile, Varian was sitting in the small storm cellar underneath the house.  
Quirin had told Varian to stay in the storm cellar until the Saporians left.  
Varian knew it was for his own safety, but he wanted to help his dad and the villagers.  
Varian pushed open the trapdoor only to realize that there was a rug over the trapdoor.  
Varian pushed as hard as he could until the trapdoor opened and the rug flopped over.  
The boy climbed out and ran to the nearest window to see the commotion outside.  
The escaped Saporians were fighting the villagers.  
Varian bolted out the door and saw his dad.  
Quirin saw Varian.  
"Varian! What are you doing!"  
Quirin was concerned for his child's safety.  
Varian ran over to a Saporian and punched her.  
The woman laughed.  
"Wow, that didn't even hurt one bit you wimp!"  
The woman kicked Varian in the face.  
Varian realized his nose was bleeding and jumped up and ran as fast as he could.  
Until someone grabbed him.  
Andrew had his arm around Varian.  
"There you are you brat. Remember what i said about traitors like you? They pay with their lives."  
Andrew took out a dagger as Quirin yelled and ran over.  
"If you even dare to hurt my son i will end you!!!"  
Quirin tried to run to Andrew and Varian but was held back by two Saporians.  
Varian started to cry.  
Andrew smirked.  
"Hmmmm... where shall i start?"  
Andrew looked at one of Varian's sky blue eyes.  
"Oh i think i might have an idea..."  
Andrew raised the dagger as the villagers gasped, Quirin screamed, and Varian sniffled.  
Andrew held the dagger over Varian's eye and prepared to strike.  
Varian looked up to see the blade getting closer and closer.  
Varian felt a searing pain in his eye as he screamed.  
he heard laughs from the Saporians and screams from the villagers and a loud "NO!" from Quirin.  
Varian cried as Andrew dropped him and Varian fell unconsious.

Later~

The Corona Royal Guards had shown up at the village and arrested all of the Saporians.  
Quirin was holding Varian's unconcsious body.  
"Somebody! Please help!"  
A medic ran over and Quirin showed the medic.  
The dagger was still in Varians eye and there was blood everywhere.  
Varian was put in the medical cart pulled by the fastest horses in the kingdom.

Later~

Varian woke up in the medical wing of the castle.  
The boy looked up at the ceiling only to see half of it.  
The other half was pitch black.  
Quirin, who was sitting right next to the bed, noticed his son wake up and hugged him.  
Varian moved his head to the right so he could see his father's whole face.  
"W-what happened? It was all a blur."  
Varian began to cry as Eugene and Rapunzel walked in.  
Eugene walked over to the bed.  
"That Saporian jerk stabbed you in the eye kid."  
Eugene said.  
"Eugene!"  
Rapunzel said seriously.  
Varian was handed a mirror.  
The complete left side of his face was bandaged up.  
Varian unwraveled the bandages to see a gaping wound where his eye used to be.  
Varian began to cry and hugged onto his dad.  
Quirin comforted his son, but both of them knew things would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but i had to do it to em. XD  
> If you guys want more whump just let me know!


End file.
